


The adventures of the Doctor & cies part 3

by Christinewho



Series: The Adventures of The Doctor&Cies [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Also you welcome to tell me if its wrongly tagged or I should I add something, Canon Divergence - Torchwood, Post-Episode: 2018 New Year's Resolution (Doctor Who), Post-Season/Series 11, put it as mature just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2019-11-07 17:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christinewho/pseuds/Christinewho
Summary: Also, there is a mention of Miracle Day, but it isn't fully compliant. Since spoilers...xD





	1. Blog writing gets interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me, Sébastien writing on my blog until...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also decided to post this one already, so I wouldn't lose it. And yes this a shorts chapter and it's done on purpose and I wanted a break from the other one.  
> PS: I will try to do a different point of view but I don't know how it will change.  
> Sébastien POV.

I, Sébastien woke up after having made one...or was it two or was it a dream in a dream?

I couldn't know, but one thing that I was sure of is that I had a gut feeling that my dream would become true. I knew the reality would probably be different but still.

Who am I? I don't think its the time to say it.

 

Two secs, I heard a noise coming from upstairs gotta go check...


	2. Meanwhile in the Tardis. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a third-person pov (point of view)

Graham, Ryan, Yaz and The Doctor were trying to decide where to go next. When all of a sudden, a few of the Tardis' alarms rang.

 

Graham, Ryan, Yaz with their hands on their ears: “What are those?!!”

 

The blond woman: "Sorry guys. Those are some of the alarms of the Tardis," She said as strong as she could to be heard over the noise.

 

Graham: “I’ve barely heard you. Also, can you put the noise down? I'm going to be deaf if they don't stop!

 

Yaz and Ryan: “Same here!!!”

 

Doctor: "I can't stop those until I've done what is needed to be done." She said still trying to figure out why they were ringing.

 

The Tardis decided to lower the sound she was making a little bit but enough that the noise was still alarming.

 

Doctor:” Oh seems like the old girl decided to lower them down. But, I can't figure out why they're ringing.”

 

Yaz: “Usually when they ringing, what is the reason for it?”

 

Doctor: “Oh, that just made me realize the cloister bell isn't ringing!”

 

The three friends/team members said: “What is that?!”

 

The blond energetic woman said: “Another alarm, but mainly when the people in the Tardis are in danger or it rings to warn me of a paradox like me meeting myself.”

 

Yaz: “Oh ok. Wait you've met yourself?

 

The Doctor just said: “Too often.” Then she went back to trying to figure out why.  
  
  
Graham: “Don't you have anything like mail.”  
  
  
Yaz: "What about distress call," she said just after Graham.  
  
  
The Doctor: “Oh, those are both good ideas...Where did I put my psychic paper?”

Yaz: “Ummm… In one of your coat's pockets?”

 

The blond Time Lady searched in them and said: “Doesn't seem to be there.”

Just after the Doctor had finished talking

 

Ryan who was feeling a bit left out said: “Is it me or did the alarms stopped ringing?” just as he finished speaking Tardis shook violently and the young man feel down along his grandfather.

 

-“Are you both ok?!” The black police trainee asked them.

 

Both of them nodded and tried to get up.

 

Ryan fell again and said: I think I'm gonna stay here.

 

Graham had managed to get up supporting himself against one of the crystal.

 

Yaz approached and said:” It's that the Doctor psychic paper,” pointing down between the old man and her best friend.

 

The energetic Time Lady who was still piloting the Tardis saw that and said: What is it doing there?!!

 

The three Doctor’s friend shrugged it off.

 

Yaz picked it up and went to give it to the Doctor.

 

Doctor: Could you read it? Please. I'm kinda busy right now and the Tardis might have another violent shake.

 

Yaz steadied herself and opened it. She was surprised by what was showing on it.

 

Yaz: Doctor!? I have a question.

 

Doctor: What is it?!

 

Yaz: Is your psychic paper also a kind of mail?

 

The blond short-haired women shyly said that it is.

 

Graham shrugged it.

 

Yaz: Ok. Now I’ll read what is on it

 

 

 

 

 

>  “Safe my ‘son’! Please! Whoever you are.”

 

Graham got closer to see if she said was truly true and he was a lit bit surprised that it was true.

 

Then silence came and finally a vworp then a thump saying the Tardis had landed.

 

Graham, Ryan and Yaz looked at each other and sighed.

 

Ryan: Finally I can get up!

 

Yaz had already rushed to the doors. The other didn't even have the time to react.

 

What she saw was a young injured black-haired man who was bleeding a lot and had fainted because of his injury.

 

Yaz: “Doctor!!!” she yelled already pressing the wound to stop bleeding.

 

The Doctor rushed and saw: We have to bring it to the med bay now!

 

The two women lifted him somehow managing to run together.

 

Graham and Ryan stayed where they were feeling helpless but the green-eyed blond women told them to follow them.

 

After having done everything, they argue on who would be the first to check on him. But it ended up being Graham and Ryan

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put the number one since there probably will be more than one chapter with this name.


	3. I'm back. Here's why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why I haven't written for so long. Sébastien. :D

Sorry for the wait. I’m back even if my left shoulder hurts. I just want to mention one thing I'm left-handed lucky I know some short cuts with the keyboard that I can do with my right hand.

 

But you not here for my rambling right?

 

So it's time for a flashback.

 

I'm telling you what happened so it will be in the past tenses.

 

I tell you first what happened when I checked upstairs.

 

 

~Flashback~

I sprung up the stairs and saw a giant bipedal metallic cat. And it was acting weird. I managed to turn off some of the equipment.

My father figure shouted at me to get out. But what he hadn't thought about was the creature would follow me and attack me.

The last thing I remembered was fainting in front of a materializing box.

~~~~

 

Yes, I did think it was something related to my dream. But for now, I stop here. I don't feel well and I want to make some suspense.


	4. I'm back 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up of the last chapter.

As I said at the end of my last blog. I wanted to create some suspense so here the next part. And yes I did go to bed. Since my shoulder really hurt and it still does. I didn’t manage to sleep that much. It’s probably because of my shoulder.

 

 

I woke up somewhere unknown.

But I heard a voice that I didn't recognise and slowly opened my eyes.

I slowly adjusted to the lights.

I saw a black woman with brown hair.

The first question I asked is: “Who are you?

The brown-haired woman said she was Yasmin Khan and that only are friends could call are Yaz.

After I asked where I was.

She told me that I was in the T.A.R.D.I.S

Her expression changed and she asked me if I knew what it means.

-”Time and relative dimension inter-space,” I answered

Then she left to get someone.

 

Now I'm bored writing like this so I’ll do a resume of how it ended. Kind of.

I meant the Doctor but it wasn't the one from my dream. He….She was a blond short-haired woman. They told me what happened. But now that I had been feeling better they let me go.

But, I hope I can see them again. And for the giant cat. I don't know what happened with it, to be honest.

I think I'm gonna go back to bed.

And yes I did explain why I knew that to them and stuff. Also, I did say to them that my name was Sébastien.

See you soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack will be in the 6 and 7th chapter. Kinda. I did have to move it a bit. Sorry. I had planned to have it in the 5th chapter but as you can see it didn't happen.


	5. In the Tardis 2

Doctor: Back to Sheffield for a break for the three of you? 

The three nodded

Ryan:  I do want one. Honestly, that was a lot of stuff in a short. And I do need to call my Dad too.

Yaz: I still need to see my family and go to work once in a while you know

Graham just nodded.

The Doctor who had listened and pilots the Tardis: We’re already there. 

The three of them: That was fast and clean travel!

Yaz: What will you do?

-”The Tardis seems to want to go somewhere with me alone.” “And who knows I might meet...someone I know...kind of like an old..friend..” She painfully said

Yaz: Are you sure you going to be fine? All alone...

Doctor: I shouldn't be alone for really long. But with what the Tardis is showing me. I rather stay here. And I’ll come to get you back as soon as I can.

The three of them asked if they could meet that friend.

And the blond energetic woman said: “Maybe. Honestly the last regeneration I saw him, this isn't the one I told you about, was a bit rude. So, I do have some stuff to patch up with him.”

The three of them nodded.

Yaz mentioned that when she would be back she could come for tea.

The Doctor smiles and said that she keeps it in mind.

Then the three left and the Doctor dematerialized the Tardis.

And she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will said here again since not everyone has read my previous fanfictions. I am also writing a Steven Universe and Doctor who crossover. So it will take me a while + school is coming back soon and I need to stop running away from my responsibilities. If, I don't post it's not because I'm dead just busy. :D I' also need to practice my French so yeah. :D So some fanfiction will go on hiatus like this one I'm sorry. I will also mention that I'm working on this fanfiction seventh chapter, just had more motivation to write on my crossover. Might work on the 8th chapter just saying too even if it isn't the best idea. ~Christinewho


	6. Dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Point of view

I woke up and went outside and sensed that something...no...Somethings were wrong.

 

There wasn't a lot of cars. There were any at all.

 

-Wait am I in the middle of the road!

 

-Yes, I am and where is there no car. Nevermind! Just saw one past.

 

Then, I noticed my screwdriver light flickering and then I noticed it was receiving some kind of signal. I moved and followed the signal on foot.

 

While later, I noticed that the light of my screwdriver was becoming stronger when I got closer to the signal.

 

Then I saw the same car that had past near the Tardis earlier. I ran after it.

 

Later, I found out that this was all a dream after having scanned my old friends Jack.

 

I know I'm awake in The Tardis.

 

Time to set her on the right path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's short. I just got bored and wanted to get this chapter over with. Also, I might add some other fandoms references ;) That aren't video games. And I'm doing a crossover with one, just might not be posted before the next holiday. As I said working on the 7th chapter of this fic, might work on the eight even if it's not the best idea.  
> Also, working on a crossover with Steven Universe.


	7. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets the Doctor again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack point of view

I woke up in my bed after a weird dream. I was dying which is a dream for me.

 

At the same time, the dream was also awful.

 

I think a shower will make me feel better.

 

A while later, he got out and dressed then went out of the bathroom. 

 

Jack: That feels good…

 

He didn't even notice someone come near him.

 

???: Hey, Jack.

 

He turned around startled: Who are you and how to you know my name?

 

She smirked.

 

Her: Be right back.

 

Jack: Wait. She was in my dream. No way. No way.

 

The Doctor: I'm back.

 

Jack: Really…

 

Doctor: I'm sorry and I know I can't fix everything.  But, I can try to make it better. Also, who knows. I could've saved him.

 

Jack sadly: Ianto.

 

She nodded and said: If I have, I haven't done it yet. But, I'm at least seventy per cent sure that I did save him. Don't ask me how. Spoilers.

 

Then, she said: You could travel with me and my friends for now. Also, what happened with Alonso. 

 

Jack: I... We kind of became friends. Wait did you say, friends?

 

Doctor: Yes, sorry those previous me were rude even if... This body feels weird. First time. Also, I offered you to travel with me and maybe will somehow end up finding Ianto. If I did save him. Sometimes I need to know spoilers to make them happen.

 

Jack: Sure. Also, friends? How many are you?

 

Her: Including me 4. They aren't there right now. Left them back in Sherfield. This time Sherfield get attacked not London. 

 

Jack: Also, how long has it been? How many?

 

Doctor: You missed two. Sorry….And  I lost people too.

 

Jack taking his surroundings: Waah! Pretty. But, the seats got removed…

 

Doctor: I know. My friends aren't a fan of it. I also have a gran…

 

Silence…

 

Jack: Are you okay?

 

Doctor: Kind of just missing some of the old companions...Ergh…Now, I don't like saying it. Also, sorry I never said you face to face that you were my friend too.

 

Jack started crying

 

Doctor: I didn't mean to make you cry.

 

Jack hugged her and she hugged back.

 

Jack: "Type to hug. I see." stepping back.

 

Doctor: I really need to send her off in the time vortex. Get steady it's going to be rocky.

 

It started rocky.

 

Doctor mumbling: As my wife... use to say. You always forget the brakes. Just for once.

 

She did.

 

Jack: Wooh a bit smoother.

 

Her: I think she's getting used to people timey stuff.

 

Jack: What? Don't get it...

 

Doctor: Honestly, I just remember the name of that companion, not her appearance, I think I remember her voice as well.

 

Jack: Oh...Still, don't get it.

 

Doctor: It's complicated also without her, I'd have been dead.  At least, you'll probably be able to confirm to them that I was a man before. 

 

Jack: Again. Changing the subject. Anyways. Use to it.

 

Later on.

 

Jack: Should we have landed.

 

Doctor: Oh yeah, forgot I took the brakes off. I always leave them...My wife complained about that…

 

Jack: Wife?

 

Doctor: I had met her even before marrying so I knew her end. Also, I do know yours since the day you told me that alias from the time agency.

 

Jack was surprised.

 

Doctor: I do think I will have to tell you about it. Later. I'm going to get them and they asked if they could meet you. So yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a follow up to this chapter in the next chapter I decided to split it in two.


	8. New friends meeting an old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd person point of view.  
> Chose that one so it would be easier for me :D

"Before, I'll go out could you take your vortex manipulator off… Please. Or hide it.”

Jack: “I rather take it off. Anyways, it doesn’t even work…” he said taking it off

Doctor: I remember still. Now, I’m going to get them.

 

She went out and they were waiting for her.

Her: I'm late again am I?

They nodded.

-Also, you did ask me if you could meet that friend I was talking about and yes you can!

Yaz and Ryan: Really?

Graham: Ok.

She went into the Tardis thrilled.

 

-”Where is he.” she said.

 

She looked around and saw him in the dark

 

-”There you are, Jack! Come on! I want you to meet my friends."

 

Then she went and he walked behind her.

 

“Everyone meet, my friend Jack.”

 

Yaz stepped in front, holding her hand in front of her for a handshake.

-"I'm Yasmin Khan, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said confidently

Ryan stepped slowly and introduced himself and his grandad Graham. 

  
  


Yaz looked at Ryan after he stepped back.

Ryan: Wait do you want me to high five you?

She nodded 

-"I'm giving it a try." said the young black man

He gave it a try but missed it.

"Do you want to try again?" the young woman said

"Maybe later," he answered. 

 

Jack: I don't know what happened there. But, it's nice to meet all of you.

 

Doctor: I'll just warn you that it might even be harder ride than usual.

 

Yaz and Ryan: Don't you mean rockier.

 

The Doctor nodded

 

The three of them: Why?

 

She answered discreetly looking at Jack: It's complicated to I don't if he would like I tell you it without his permission…

 

Yaz: You're hiding something. 

 

Doctor: Many. Maybe I'll open up. But most of my companions don't come back. There are exceptions but they rare. 

 

Yaz: What do you mean by don't come back…

 

The blond timeless just nostalgic looked at the ground holding in her tears.

 

Yaz: I didn't mean to make you cry. Let's do something else. We can stay in place for a while, right?

 

She nodded and I'm pretty much sure that Jack wouldn't mind meeting your family, Yaz. But, that's for later.

Let's check out the other rooms of the Tardis and Jack can find if his room still there.

 

They all nodded and went exploring .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long. I will say this is in semi-hiatus and I'll write when I can and want too... ~Christinewho


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sébastien pov

Sorry everyone,

Do not have been here for the past few months.

A lot has happened in that time

It would be really long to explain it all, right now. I'll probably explain more if you ask for it

oh also we are in 2550. I just wanted to say it before I'd forget. 

I found out that Stéphane was only my Guardian.  I still don't know how old he is…

I found out that last parter I found out that I was pregnant.

I think that bipedal robot cat thing did.

Don't worry I already gave birth I know it's supposed to last 9 months.

But, Stéphane and I don't know why I gave birth so early. Yes, most of them died.

Stéphane found the robot cat thing.

We fixed my arm, at least we think so. There was something like a claw in my shoulder. 

I'm trying to think of what else there is. But, I can't remember right now.

Oh yeah, I asked Stéphane, if he would like to help with my blog when I need it or he could write to. And he said yes at least for the help. I don't know if he writes himself yet. Who knows.

Also, I don't know my birth date. I only know he found me near one of the docks when I was 3.

I don't know which one.

Honestly, I don't know if Stéphane is telling me all the truth. But, for now, that be all. I'll write again soon. I hope. 

~Sébastien

\--- posted on October 6th, 2550

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this chapter, but I think it's kinda grown on me... I did need to do it. I had an idea to it in another way...But, felt uncomfortable. So yeah


End file.
